


Dear John

by mormor221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormor221b/pseuds/mormor221b
Summary: One night, when John can't sleep, he stumbles upon old letters Sherlock has written. What will he discover?...





	1. Angelic

John's P.O.V:

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. No. The morning. The very early hours of the morning. I couldn't sleep. Again. And for once, Sherlock was fast asleep. I crept as quiet and stealthily as I could down the stairs so I wouldn't disturb him. It was the first time he had slept in days and he needed it.

I passed his room on the way down and his door was wide open, a rare but seemingly more often reoccurance. He slept so calmly. So peaceful. Angelic. It was a wide contrast from when he was madly running around the city. I watched for a few moments, hypnotized, as his chest rose and fell at a steady pace. I felt my mouth turn up into a smile as I turned away.


	2. Sherlock

Sherlock. He was on my mind a lot these days. I felt myself wanting more. I craved being around and with him. I loved the attention he gave solely to me. His deep words, his gentle touches, him. I tried to push these feelings away. I knew he wouldn't feel the same so I kept it hidden as best I could. He'd work it out though. Of course he would. He was the best consulting detective in the world. The only one but the best nonetheless. And then what? Would I be forced to leave?

I tried not to think about it but those thoughts played in my mind at any moment. It was what kept me up. How I feel for him and what would happen? I grabbed a few biscuits before walking over to the table. My eyes flickered over what must have been hundreds of pieces of paper. I picked a few up, old or dismissed cases, various experiment results, and client information. I was putting them down when one caught my eye. Well, one pile did.


	3. Dear John

A pile of letters tied together neatly with a read ribbon. A bow was on top of all the letters and just underneath the big bow, I saw a word in beautifully elegant cursive writing. 'John.' My heart skipped a beat and I gently picked up the letters. I shuffled back to my seat and sunk into it. My hands were shaking slightly as I tugged at the ribbon. It came apart easily and I picked up the first letter. I slowly opened it and read the first words, "Dear John"...


	4. "I have emotions"

"John, I've been meaning to say this for a long time but I've never found the right way or time. The business of our lives always seems to get in the way. The thing I want to say is that I feel. I have emotions. I-" The rest was scribbled out. There were only a few lines. My heart raced. What was he trying to say? He feels. Of course he does. But what does that mean? I slowly opened the next folded letter. "Dear John, I've never got the chance to tell you-"  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Last Letter

I sighed. Once again the only things that followed the line was a scribble and cut off sentences. I sighed. Each and every one was the same. Until the last one. I opened the last letter. My fingers trembled over the handwritten words. I imagined Sherlock, hunching over his desk, scribbling and editing. I imagined him sighing, uncontent with the words and adding it to the pack.

As I traced my fingers over the words, a light smudge of ink transferred to my hand. That meant it was written recently. Very recently. Maybe as soon as a few hours. Where was I a few hours ago? I was at the Practice. Sherlock must have written this whilst I was at work. My heart was racing and I almost couldn't concentrate on the heartfelt words.

"Dear John. I've never had the chance to tell you. And I'm sorry, because I should have told you sooner. Much soon. I have feelings and emotions. It took me a while to understand them but I finally do. John Watson, I think I am very much-" I was interuppted by a cough. 


	6. Hypnotised

There was a moment of silence. A pause. And it was too intense. So many feelings were running through me, I could explode. Everything stopped though as Sherlock spoke. I was still limply gripping the letter in my hand. Sherlock slowly pulled the letter out of my hand. I nearly jumped out my seat as his hand brushed mine ever so slightly. That part of my hand felt like it was on fire. I was hypnotised by his beautiful, intense eyes staring at me. They flickered downwards before facing me again.


	7. Can't Find The Words

I focused completely on his voice. It was like a rich, thick honey and I was completely entranced. "John." His voice rang out, low and rumbling like the ocean. "I think it's better I tell you this aloud. Writing it down didn't exactly work out because I could quite find the words. In fact I still can't find the words.. Erm what I'm trying to say is that.. John.. I erm.. I think.. No. I know that.. I.. Erm.. Well I... " he stuttered.


	8. That Familiar Feeling

I slowly stretched out my hand and placed it gently on where his own were fiddling. "Go on." I encouraged softly. The familiar warm feeling I felt when I was near Sherlock burrowed itself deep inside my stomach and fluttered. My body was burning but my hand was on fire as Sherlock laced his fingers in between my own and drew delicate patterns. "Well.. The thing is.. That I.. Oh.. Er... " His fingers circled my wrist and I froze. My heart was racing at a million miles per hour but I was trying not to let it show.


	9. "Oh sod it!"

My cheeks were burning as he looked at me. "Oh sod it!" I heard him mumble under his breath before he grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me. He pressed his lips against mine and instantly my body temperature was through the roof. It was perfect. His soft, warm lips against mine. He tasted of tea, chocolate and just the faintest taste of cigarette. Most importantly he tasted of Sherlock. The shock of it had surprised me but once I realised what was going on, I pressed my lips back.


	10. I Love You

My hands went up and held his tentatively which were still gripping my face. Much too soon we both pulled away for air. We were panting and blushing and smiling. "That was... " he panted.

"Exhilarating? Amazing? Passionate?" I offered between breaths. He laughed and leaned forward again. He pressed his forehead against mine. "What I really wanted to say is that...I love you John Watson." He said softly. "And I love you, Sherlock Holmes." I whispered and gently pressed my lips against his.


	11. Pure Happiness

I felt him smile into the kiss and I smiled. We spent the night, kissing in bed. And when we finally were tired, which was after hours, I slept well for the first time in a long time. We both did. I slept perfectly because I had Sherlock. In my arms, curled into me. It was pure bliss. I gently kissed his forehead and buried my face in his curls, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist and fell asleep. This is happiness I thought to myself. Pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy short fic I wrote on my phone at 2 am. It is one of my weaker pieces but I do have stories saved and will upload soon. Please comment and give me your opinion Xx


End file.
